Si hubieras muerto (Sasusaku)
by Aldana Valloni
Summary: ¿Qué habría sido de mí si Naruto no te hubiera salvado? Si te hubiera matado, si hubieras muerto; si por mi culpa estuvieras muerta, ¿cómo podría seguir viviendo conmigo mismo?


Sasuke x Sakura

Temporada: Boruto

Ubicación: Justo después del viaje de Sasuke y Boruto en el tiempo

Pov. Sasuke

\- ¡Sasuke! -gritó el hiperactivo rubio desde la ventana de su oficina de hokage- ¡No te hagas el duro y ve con Sakura-chan!

"pff, dobe"

Aunque sabía que lo hacía por mi bien, el rubio no tenía idea de que ir a ver a su esposa era la única idea que ocupaba la mente del Uchiha. Sin embargo tenía una tarea muy importante que hacer todavía. Horas atrás, cuando todavía estaba en viaje, había mandado un halcón a la oficina de Sakura en el hospital para avisarle que él recogería a Sarada cuando volviera de su misión, por lo que ella podía ir a casa a descansar. Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo: esperando en las puertas de Konoha a su hija.

Pero mientras aguardaba, un miedo sin precedentes se apoderó de sus entrañas. Sasuke recordaba claramente el momento en que se había encontrado con la pelirosa en su viaje en el tiempo; y, aunque era cierto que se había escondido porque existían altas posibilidades de que Sakura lo reconociera, su verdadera razón era muy diferente.

Al ver a Sakura, a 'esa' Sakura inocente, infantil y bastante molesta -para qué negarlo-, solo pudo pensar en una cosa: me va a odiar. Y no es que su pensamiento estuviera muy acertado, pues en ese entonces no había pasado mucho tiempo desde su huida de la aldea.

Sasuke, al ver a Sakura, no pudo evitar pensar en todas las cosas malas que había hecho. El pensamiento, más bien, debió haber sido: ella me debería odiar. Y eso le afectó, porque aún en el día de hoy Sasuke no solo no entendía cómo Sakura seguía viéndolo con los mismos ojos de ese entonces, sino que tampoco se perdonaba a sí mismo por haber sido débil. Débil de una manera en la que ella jamás lo había sido.

\- ¡Papá!

-Sarada -la saludé. Mi hija se acercó corriendo, dedicándome esa sonrisa que siempre me dedicaba-. Konohamaru-sensei me habló de tu misión. ¡Qué fabuloso!

-Mmm... no tanto. Fue peligroso.

-Aun así, me habría gustado verlos a ti y a mamá de pequeños.

Y ese fue otro golpe. Otro puñetazo en su valor. Mientras compraban algunas cosas para la cena, Sasuke no pudo evitar preguntarse: ¿Cómo me perdonaría mi hija si me viera de joven? ¿Si me hubiera visto intentando...?

Y la pregunta quedó ahí, porque si la acababa tenía la certeza de que iba a vomitar. O al menos que intentaría arrancarse los intestinos para dejar de sentir esa impotencia y ese terror.

"Si Naruto no la hubiera salvado, Sarada jamás habría nacido"

\- ¡Estamos en casa mamá! -gritó una alegre ninja mientras entraba corriendo a su hogar, no sin antes quitarse los zapatos y presentar sus respetos a la fotografía del tío Itachi. Sasuke la imitó y observó, enternecido, que Sakura había cambiado las flores y había encendido unas velas aromáticas a su alrededor.

\- ¡Bienvenidos!

Madre e hija se abrazaron, mientras Sasuke las observaba desde las sombras. Sakura no se inmutó, pues su esposo solo se relajaba cuando estaban solos. Aun así, le pareció que estaba más circunspecto que de costumbre.

-La comida estará en media hora, puedes subir a asearte y luego cenaremos.

\- ¡De acuerdo mamá! Tengo mucho que contarte de mi misión.

Sarada desapareció por las escaleras y Sakura se apresuró a la cocina. Estaba segura de que algo raro le picaba a Sasuke, por lo que pretendió no atosigarlo hasta que él decidiera comentarle. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando sintió que sus fuertes brazos la rodeaban por la cintura desde atrás.

No era un abrazo como los de siempre. No era de los abrazos de bienvenida, tampoco los que los llevaban a hacer el amor. Sasuke la abrazaba con más fuerza de la necesaria, y a la vez intentando ser cuidadoso.

-Sasuke...

Él hundió la cabeza en su cuello, aspirando su aroma, impregnándose de su esencia para ocultar todos aquellos temores.

-Estoy en casa -murmuró, y ella supo que algo andaba mal.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos, esos oscuros ojos que parecían encerrar la noche en ellos. Le acarició el rostro con amor, tan preocupada que apenas llegó a sonrojarse por tenerlo tan cerca. Sasuke tenía aquellos momentos de vez en cuando, momentos en los que su pasado lo atormentaba. Nunca le hablaba de ello, por lo que Sakura no podía hacer otra cosa más que abrazarlo y hacerle sentir que realmente ya "había vuelto" a casa.

-Sasuke, ¿qué ocurre? -le preguntó con voz suave.

Él la miró por un rato, sujetó su rostro y lo acarició, buscando pruebas, buscando sentirla a su lado.

-En el pasado me encontré contigo, cuando eras niña -empezó-. Me escondí porque imaginé que no te sería difícil reconocerme.

-Es probable que te hubiera reconocido -dilucidó ella, intentando seguirle el hilo.

-Fue justo después de marcharme de la aldea. Cuando te vi Sakura... tuve miedo. Tuve un miedo terrible. Al principio pensé: si me ve, me odiará, aunque todavía no había hecho ni la mitad de mis pecados.

-Sasuke -le interrumpió ella, acariciándole la mejilla, a lo cual él solo se apartó un poco-. Ya hemos hablado de esto. Tú fuiste engañado, y te pasaron muchas cosas malas. La persona que eres ahora es a quien debes mirar, no a tu pasado.

Sasuke no le respondió, y ella se empezaba a angustiar. Sasuke era un rompecabezas que, aunque joven, estaba muy gastado y dañado, y ella apenas lograba ver su imagen. Hacía lo que podía para comprenderlo, para sanarlo, pero él tardaba tanto en abrirse.

Finalmente cobró valor, y cuando la vio a los ojos, ella pudo ver aquel pánico expreso en su mirada:

-Sakura, ¿qué habría sido de mí si Naruto no te hubiera salvado? -preguntó, al fin, lo que quería preguntar. Y ella comprendió por primera vez lo que afectaba, al menos en ese momento, a su corazón-. Si te hubiera matado, si hubieras muerto; si por mi culpa estuvieras muerta, ¿cómo podría seguir viviendo conmigo mismo?

-Sasuke, estoy aquí -llevó la mano de él a su corazón, para que sintiera cómo palpitaba, cómo lo seguía llamando después de tantos años. Sentía sus mejillas coloradas, pues pocas veces él le había dicho cosas como esas. Sasuke era un hombre de acciones, no de palabras-. ¿Me sientes? Estoy viva, respiro, y te amo. Y si yo... si yo hubiera muerto, habrías encontrado la fuerza para seguir adelante. Estoy segura de ello.

Sasuke la abrazó, sorprendiéndola un poco. Besó su cabeza y, escondiéndose de su mirada, confesó con un hilillo de voz:

-Quizás, en ese momento. Pero Sakura, ya no encuentro la manera de vivir sin ti.

Entonces la besa, como nunca lo había hecho antes, como nunca pensó que lo haría. La besa con necesidad de sentirla por todas partes, de volverla real para todos sus miedos y así quitarse la idea de una vida sin Sakura. Porque ella estaba viva, y él no la había matado. Porque podía amarla y sentirse amado, acompañarla, y nunca jamás sentirse solo.

-Jamás tendrás que vivir sin mí.

-Perdón por haber tardado tanto.

Sakura ríe, completamente enamorada. Porque, aunque Sasuke no lo entiende, ella puede ver todo lo bueno que hay en él. Ella ama a la persona que tiene en frente: un hombre bueno.

-Tardaste, pero yo siempre he estado aquí -le susurra, y lo vuelve a besar, y mientras se besan, ella sigue susurrando-. Siempre estaré aquí.

Esa noche hacen el amor: una, dos, tres veces, hasta el amanecer, porque Sasuke jamás olvidará que Sakura pudo haber muerto en sus manos; pero ella jamás dejará de recordarle que estaba viva, en sus manos.

-Te amo

-Te amo

klfdkgbndkh Llevaba años queriendo hacer algún fanfic sasusaku porque los amo, y lloro con su historia y desearía que Boruto nos regalara algunas escenas de amor, pero no todo se puede en la vida XD Espero que quienes aman la pareja disfruten este pedacito de los sentimientos de Sasuke!


End file.
